The invention is directed to a method for winding strand-shaped winding material onto a coil, whereby the winding material is continuously supplied, and whereby the position of the winding material is observed and registered by at least one video camera, and the data about the winding obtained in this way are conducted to a computer unit that initiates a corresponding readjustment of the delivery of the winding material.
A method of this species is disclosed by EP-B1 0 043 366. A video camera utilized as a first measuring means for monitoring and directed approximately tangentially or radially onto the winding ply acquires the winding ply potentially illuminated by a spot light. The position of the winding edge of the most recently wound winding is thereby identified with the video camera, namely at a point lying remote from the winding-on location of the winding material by a specific rotational coil angle. Further, a second measuring means is provided for acquiring the respective traversing position of the coil and a sensor for the winding strand is provided. Those relative positions that the coil and the guide means for the strand must have achieved after the rotation of the coil by the aforementioned rotational coil angle for maintaining the winding-on angle are calculated from the measured data of these two measuring devices. A control means serves the purpose of maintaining a constant winding-on angle for laying the windings within in each winding ply.
The invention is based on the object of assuring an optimally fast and efficient correction of deviations in a simple way. In a method of the species initially cited, this object is achieved in that the position of the apexes of the turns for at least two turns of the new winding ply are determined with reference to the coil axis as viewed in a radial direction, and in that, given a deviation of these apexes from a rated or predetermined value, a readjustment in the delivery of the winding material that reduces the deviation is implemented.
A potentially occurring error in the winding procedure can thus be simply and dependably identified because the apex supplies a significantly more exact and diagnostic information than the winding edge utilized in the prior art.
An especially advantageous development of the invention is that, due to a deviation in the size of the apex of the most recent winding from the size of the apex of a preceding winding that derives in the ascent of the most recent winding, a readjustment of the delivery for the purpose of an enlargement of the lateral spacing from the penultimate turn is implemented.
Another particularly advantageous development of the invention is characterized in that the spacing of the apexes of the turns is identified for at least two turns of the new winding ply in the region of the point of incidence of the winding material as seen in a parallel direction relative to the coil axis, and that, on the basis of an increase in the spacing between the neighboring apex values deriving given the occurrence of a gap between the penultimate and the most recent turn, a readjustment of the delivery is implemented for the purpose of diminishing the lateral spacing of the most recent turn relative to the penultimate turn.
The invention is also directed to a device for winding strand-shaped winding material onto a coil, whereby the winding material is supplied via a guide means that modifies the winding position of the winding material on the coil such that an optimum uniform winding occurs upon employment of a video camera for the observation of the winding ply that supplies the data about the position of the winding it identifies to a computer unit that initiates a corresponding readjustment of the guide means, whereby this means is characterized in that a light source is provided that generates a light band at least on parts of the last winding ply, and in that the video camera serving the purpose of the observation is arranged such that it identifies the condition of the illuminated winding ply approximately in the region of the point of incidence where the winding material meets the winding ply lying therebelow.
The invention yields the possibility that the turns andxe2x80x94when the turns approach the flangexe2x80x94the drum flange can be simultaneously acquired on the basis of appropriate illumination, particularly in the form of a light band, and, thus, the momentary spacing of the current turn from the flange can be identified in fact.
The invention and its developments are explained in greater detail below with reference to drawings.